Murderer
by I Offer To You My Soul In Ink
Summary: Lifeless eyes was all she saw, the lifeless eyes that she caused, the lives that she took that were slowly consuming hers. Warning: self harm
1. Guilt

I disclaim! Please review!

* * *

Hermione walked the halls of Hogwarts once again, the start of a new year this would be her seventh, but this year everything felt different.

Voldemort was gone and with him he took many lives both from the side of light and darkness.

The blood was spilt for 'The Greater Good' seemed to feel like a massive weight on her shoulders and the weight was taking a toll on her.

Sleep didn't come easily to Hermione anymore and when it did it was plagued with scenes from the previous war the lifeless eyes of her friends and the blood that permanently stained her hands for the rest of her life.

She walked the halls where so much blood was spilt and sacrifices made, the ghosts of the past seemed to be a permanent shadow along these walls, that one time she believed couldn't be tainted by such things.

Her previous goals in life now seemed shallow, selfish just like her.

The head girl badge clipped on her school robe that shone proudly, seemed dull and out of place on a ...

Murderer

That's what she was that's what they all were, once their wands took another's life they all became murderers.

They had all taken a loved one away from someone it didn't matter what side they were on a life was a life, and she had taken so many of them, cause the life leave their eyes, and their bodies drop to the cold floor the souls leaving their bodies and floating into the afterlife be good or bad.

Her nightmares were now plagued by the lifeless eyes of the people she had killed.


	2. Hell

I diclaim! Please Review!

* * *

The ghosts of the past haunt my every moment, reminding me of my awful deed, reminding me of the lives I took.

I lock myself in the Head Girl's bathroom and cry while the blood spills, my tears and blood seem to synchronize as they fall to the floor and the same rushed pace to the cold tile floor that lies underneath my feet, the puddle that has now formed beneath me splashes as my weak legs give out underneath me I lay there in the pool of my own sorrow.

The sickening smell of blood filled the room's air, reminding her of the blood she spilt.

With every slice more tears escape her eyes, but not from the pain that she had already become numb too, but because of the lives lost and because of the things she had done.

Until with the deepest slice to her wrist, the blood spilt as the blade that took her last breath fell to the floor with it taking her soul to the punishment she deserved.

* * *

It's not the people around me,

but me as a whole,

The darkness I embrace,

and the light I push away.

The pain I welcome,

And the numbness that has settled within me.

The fires of hell which I see climbing over the horizon,

Waiting to engulf me in its fiery embrace,

To turn me into the ashes I will never rise from again.

The eternal sleep I so long for,

Is at the slit of a wrist,

To end this suffering once and for all.

The blade that will soon take my last breath,

My last drop of blood,

And my soul to the fires that await me in hell.


	3. Peace

I disclaim.

* * *

Fire,

my companion with your sweet flames,

leave scorch marks on my skin marking me as yours,

I will wear them proudly in your honor.

* * *

Blade,

slice through flesh with your cold metal,

spilling my sweet blood and making it yours,

leaving scars in your wake,

I don't mind,

they show my haunted past,

and how so very weak it has made me.

* * *

Water,

drown out my sorrow,

Fill the emptiness that lays within me, you cruel imposter.

Fill me.

Drown me.

Complete me.

* * *

Earth,

you have been cruel to me,

you dealt me a hand that was too difficult,

you overestimated me like so many before you,

I leave you today.

* * *

Poison,

invade me,

run through my veins freely,

blur my mind,

make my head spin,

claim me like so many others before you,

and so many to come.

* * *

The eternal sleep, I so longed for,

has claimed once and for all.

* * *

My time has come to and end,

I say goodbye,

what lies ahead, be punishment,

or not it is, what I deserve

* * *

Fire, burn me.

* * *

Blade, cut me.

* * *

Water, drown me.

* * *

Earth, let me go.

* * *

Poison, invade me.

* * *

Suffering, I am no longer your's.

* * *

Pain, engulf me.

* * *

Death, please claim me once and for all.

* * *

Salvation, your too late.

* * *

Happiness, you left me and never came back.

* * *

Eternal sleep, we are united once and for all.

* * *

_Fin._

Please review, this is the end I hoped you liked it!


End file.
